The Winner Takes It All
by SweetPeaKayla
Summary: Skye shocks Ward with telling him he's a father. -A SkyeWard Story


The Winner Takes It All

_A SkyeWard Story_

A/N HI! I know I haven't uploaded Battlefield in like maybe a month or something, But I wanted to do this lovely story, now I have it set as complete and that it is only a one-shot BUT if you like it then it'll be a two-shot, and if not it will be a one-shot :D Okay.

So I was listening to The Winner Takes It All from Mamma Mia because I'm going to see it for my birthday HEHEHE, and this suddenly popped out of nowhere and into my head, so I HAD TOO write it I have spent the last two days writing it out, So this is a slight AU story they are still rebuilding SHIELD so you know how that is just from seeing the show, but in my story it's a little different as you'll see Skye is a little different and so is Coulson, he is not dealing with the crap they are putting him through in the show :D Okay enough babbling on my part…..I PRESENT SKYEWARD, ENJOY! Oh and this takes place during season two :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or the characters or the song the song is ABBA's not mine, I only own my OC, Sophie Rose.

Once Again Enjoy!

Italics are texts

Skye was training with May when 'The Clone', as she liked to call him, came and told her the director requested she come to his office. When Skye was walking to Coulson's office she started thinking why he needed her.

"Does he need me to crack another code?' No, she thought to herself. "Maybe he needs me to go into the field' No not after what happened, said Skye to herself.

When she stopped she was in front of Coulson's office so she knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in" said Coulson, she opened the door, "Please sit down Skye" added Coulson.

"Agent Koenig said you needed to talk to me" said Skye wanting to know why she was in his office.

"Yes, well, as you know Ward has been telling us everything he knew about HYDRA" said Coulson.

"Yes" said Skye unsure where this was conversation was going.

"Well I've told May that he has been seeing a therapist for a while now and has been very cooperative with us, so I've decided to give him a second chance, Which means he will be wearing a tracking bracelet like the one you had" said Coulson.

This news shocked Skye , she thought this talk was going to be about something else.

"No. I don't want him here or anywhere near the team and especially nowhere near Sophie" said Skye

"Why? I gave you a second chance why would I not give Ward one too?" asked Coulson

"I don't know, Sorry" said Skye looking down "Maybe it's because of the baby" added Skye.

"Baby girl I understand, I do, but maybe its time you tell him about Sophie" said Coulson walking around his desk to where Skye was, looking at her with sympathy.

"Can I think about telling him?" asked Skye unsure with tears in her eyes.

"You can have all the time you need baby girl" said Coulson hugging his daughter.

"Thanks Dad" said Skye, "I should go check on Sophie"

"Alright call me if you need anything" said Coulson

"I will" said Skye, "Bye" added Skye with a wave. "Bye Baby Girl"

Ever since Skye had her daughter Sophie Rose Ward, the team, no her family was more protective of her watching her and the baby so that nothing would go wrong. Skye was faced with a very big decision on if she should tell Ward he was the babies father, Sophie is now four weeks old and she still hasn't decided is she should or not.

Skye walked back to her room where Jemma was looking after Sophie for her while she went to train with May, even though she didn't do a lot because she was still recovering from having the baby, which meant no field work.

"Hi Jemma, How's Sophie?" asked Skye as she came into her room and shut the door.

"Hello Skye, Sophie just fell asleep about a half an hour ago because she was getting cranky and needed a little nap" said Jemma getting up from the rocking chair Skye had in her room.

"Thanks Jemma, not only for looking after her, but for keeping track of when I was pregnant and making sure nothing went wrong" said Skye very grateful for her friend that she could call her sister.

"You're Very Welcome Skye, as we would all doing anything for you both" said Jemma as she hugged her sister figure.

"So did anything interesting happen when I was gone" said Skye

"Not really I changed her diaper when you left, and as I said before put her down for a nap because she was cranky" said Jemma to her friend, no to her sister.

"Thanks again Jem" said Skye, "Your more than Welcome Skye" said Jemma as her phone buzzed. "I wish I could stay but Fitz texted me, he needs my help with the new model for the ICER, Call me if you need anything" said Jemma then left.

Just as Jemma left Sophie woke up. "Hey baby girl" said Skye picking her daughter up from the bassinet on the side of her bed. "You look like your daddy you know that right" said Skye cooing over her baby, when Sophie smiled at hearing a mention of her father.

Just then there was a knock at her door "Come in, its open" said Skye, "Hi Tripp, what do you need?" said Skye as Tripp entered her room.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, I was just in Coulson's office, and he told me about Ward" said Tripp.

"Yeah he called me in there before and told me about him" said Skye looking at her baby and sitting in the rocking chair.

"Did he tell you that he is going to take him out of his cell?" asked Tripp, and by the look on Skye's face it was obviously a big fat no.

"No, Where is he gonna be if he's not in his cell?" asked Skye.

"Coulson said that he is going to stay upstairs nowhere near you or our little princess" said Tripp noticing Skye's nervousness.

"Okay, My dad said that I need to tell Ward about Sophie" said Skye looking at Sophie.

"I think you should too" said Tripp honestly to Skye.

"I think so too, I just don't know how to" said Skye nervously to Tripp.

"First, Don't freak out, Second, just think about how your going to tell him" said Tripp to Skye.

"I'll try not to freak out, I promise, I will thanks Tripp" said Skye.

"Your welcome" said Tripp "Sorry gotta go Mack needs help with inventory" added Tripp.

"Have fun" said Skye jokingly.

"Bye Skye, Bye Sophie" said Tripp.

"Bye Tripp" said Skye.

*_Three Days Later*_

'_Hey dad can you come down for a minute?' _asked Skye to her father.

'_Yeah, I'll be down in a minute' _ Coulson texted back.

'_Can you bring mom with you too?' _asked Skye again.

'_Sure thing baby girl' _said Coulson.

Five minutes later there was a knock on Skye's door, "Come In" said Skye

"Hey sweetheart, why do you need us?" asked May when they came into her room.

"I just wanted you guys to know, that I plan on telling Ward that he is Sophie's father" said Skye looking at her parents while rocking her daughter.

"When do you plan on telling him?" asked Coulson happy that she is finally getting enough courage to tell him.

"Umm….Today maybe?" said Skye questioningly.

"Yeah, you can tell him today, do you want us to look after Sophie or do you want her to go with you?" asked May.

"I was planning on bringing her with me" said Skye.

"Okay, Do you want me to tell him that your coming?" asked Coulson.

"Sure, why not, he would probably be mad at me if you didn't tell him I was coming" said Skye. "Just don't tell him I'm bringing the baby with me" added Skye.

"I promise I won't" said Coulson getting up to go tell Ward he has a visitor.

"I proud that your doing this Skye" said May proudly.

"Thanks mom" said Skye smiling at her mother.

Just then Coulson came back to Skye's room.

"He said you can come, I promise I didn't tell him your going, I'll show you to his room" said Coulson.

"Thanks dad" said Skye following Coulson out of the room to Wards room, while carrying Sophie.

When they arrived at Wards room Coulson walked into Wards room.

"Ward, your visitor is here" said Coulson.

"Okay sir, whoever it is can come in" said Ward to his boss, 'I haven't had any visitors besides May, Couslon, or Tripp.

Coulson walked out and said to Skye "You can go in"

"Thanks again dad" said Skye.

"Your welcome baby girl" said Coulson.

Skye then walked into Ward's room with Sophie, "Grant" said Skye. He turned around at the sound of his name, and when he saw Skye holding a baby it shocked him.

"Hi" said Ward not knowing what to say. "Hi, I have something I need to tell you" said Skye.

"Do you want to sit down?" asked Ward.

"Yeah, thanks" said Skye sitting down on the couch he had in his room.

"What do you need to tell me?" asked Ward curious.

"Well a couple months ago I found out I was pregnant, with a baby girl, four weeks ago I had Sophie Rose Ward, Grant, what I need to tell you is you're a father" said Skye with tears in her eyes looking directly into his eyes.

"Wow, is this Sophie?" asked Ward looking at the baby.

"Yes, this is Sophie, do you want to hold your daughter?" asked Skye.

"Yes" said Ward.

"Okay, Sophie Rose, meet your daddy" said Skye giving Grant his daughter.

"She looks like you, Skye" said Grant looking directly at Skye.

"I think she looks like you more" said Skye.

"Do you mind if I stand up with her?" asked Grant.

"No I don't" said Skye.

Grant stood up carefully minding he had a baby in his arms and started talking to Sophie. Skye just looked at him and smiled, 'I just can't stop loving him' thought Skye to herself. Grant then sat back down.

"I missed you Grant" said Skye moving over to him.

"I missed you too Skye" said Grant, and kissed the top of her head. "I love you" added Grant, kind of shocking Skye.

"I love you too Grant" said Skye then all of a sudden she kissed him.

"Wasn't expecting that" said Grant making Skye laugh.

Just then Sophie started whining.

"Hey baby girl, it's okay" said Grant who then started rocking their daughter back and forth.

"I think she wants to nap" said Skye remembering that she just feed her before she came to Grant's room. "Do you want to put her to sleep?" asked Skye looking at Grant.

"Sure" said Grant.

Grant then stood up and started walking back and forth with Sophie in his arms putting her to sleep.

"Is she asleep?" asked Skye ten minutes later.

"Yeah, I think so" said Grant.

"You are a natural with her" said Skye.

"Thanks, I have a question, do you want to go out sometime?" asked Grant looking at Skye.

"Yeah" said Skye. "I'll just have to leave Sophie with Coulson or May" added Skye.

"Sounds good" said Grant.

Skye and Grant went out a week later and had an amazing time.

Four months later Grant popped the question and Skye said YES.

Skye and Grant went on to have three more kids, two boys and another girl.

THE END

A/N thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, if you did please review it, SPK


End file.
